Presently, it is common for users to have accounts associated with a plurality of businesses, such as bank accounts, credit card accounts, and the like. In the related art, when the user receives an account alert, the user must confirm his identity based on user identification and password. Other ways to confirm the user's account includes biometrics such as fingerprint identification and optical identification.
While these methods of authentication may provide secure access, it is inconvenient to require a user to enter username/password combinations or biometrics in order to respond to an account alert. For example, there may be situations where a user is indisposed or unable to provide the necessary information for authentication. For example, a user may have forgotten his username and/or password. Or in the case of biometrics, the user may lack the necessary equipment to enter biometric information, be unable to provide his fingerprint because of sullied hands, wet hands, or gloves, or be unable to provide an optical pattern in environments with limited lighting.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method for authenticating a user account when the user receives an account alert. More specifically, a need exists for one-click user authenticated access to an interaction specific dynamic web page configured to interact with a user account after the user receives an account alert.